1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a display device including a liquid crystal element as a display element.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with a structure for color display with sub-pixels including color filters of three primary colors, i.e., red (R), green (G), and blue (B), a display device in which a white (W) sub-pixel is provided in addition to R, G, and B sub-pixels for lower power consumption and higher luminance has recently been proposed (see Patent Document 1).